Childhood Memories
by Lexion
Summary: Mei asks Chojuro if he would be willing to share his childhood stories with her and soon learns that he's afraid of women but he tells her that he has an older sister and that he was adopted. What kind of story does Chojuro tell Mei about his childhood? Chojuro also wants to know more about Mei and what does she tell him. A little hurt/comfort Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Chojuro was in a room with Mei who was the fifth Mizukage. Honestly he didn't want to be in the room with her but he couldn't do anything about it. Mei noticed this and she wanted to know what the deal was so she went to him sitting next to him and put a hand on his cheek making him look at her.

"Chojuro, to me what's the problem. I'm sure we can think of a solution for it."

"Well Lady Mizukage I don't want to offend you."

"It's okay just say it."

Chojuro couldn't look away but he clamped his eyes shut.

"I'm afraid of women."

There was silence in the room then he opened an eye only to see Mei staring at him. He could have sworn that she was trying her best not to laugh at him.

"Chojuro are you serious? You have been my companion since I became the Mizukage what were you thinking before?"

"When I first met you I didn't have any words and I was thinking of a few ways to avoid this place but there was only one thing making sure I came here."

"Ao?"

"No."

"The elders?"

"No."

"The seven swordsmen headquarters?"

"No."

"Then who was it?"

"My sister."

Mei frowned.

"Who's your sister I didn't even know you had one."

He looked at her.

"She's the only one that's a female of our group. Her name is Ameyuri."

Mei stared at him.

"You poor child. She doesn't hurt you does she?"

"Um no. The only time I was afraid her is when you became the Mizukage and she came into my room the next week to get me up. I regret testing her patience.

FLASHBACK

Chojuro was sleeping in his room and Ameyuri came into his room.

"Chojuro wake up you're going to be late for work."

"I can't go in there Ame-chan that woman will kill me."

She went to him and sat on the bed.

"Come on you weren't scared before when there was going to be a fifth Mizukage."

"That's because I didn't know it was a woman."

Ameyuri sighed.

"Chojuro you have to get over this fear."

"I can't."

"You're not afraid of me."

"That's because one you're my sister, two you're very protective over me, three you're the only person I trust."

"I feel so loved. Chojuro I'll make a deal with you."

He looked at her.

"If you go without any fear or screaming and the advisor of the Mizukage doesn't call this place for a month I'll take you to an amusement park of your choice."

"And if I fail this deal."

Ameyuri gave a sweet smile then firmly grabbed his shirt collar making him look at her as she spoke to him gritting her sharp teeth at him.

"If you fail any of those rules of this deal I won't hesitate to take you to the girls side of every hot spring in the land of water. I will dress you as a girl and make you wear stickers, bows and pink. When I'm through with that I will make sure you have nothing but legs running up your back please don't make me drop kick you in front of everyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"Good now go off to work."

He rushed out of the bed and got ready.

FLASHBACK END

Mei stared at Chojuro with a sad expression.

"That must have scared you and it's been what like almost a month now?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mei smiled then got out a basket.

"Um Chojuro?"

"He looked at Mei.

"Yes Lady Mizukage?"

"I was hoping if we can share lunch together."

Chojuro wasn't sure about this but he remembered what he just told Mei so he looked at her.

"Um sure."

Mei smiled and gave him the first bite of her food. As they ate Mei thought of something else.

"Wait a second are you adopted?"

"Yes."

"Would you tell me that story some time soon?"

"Um sure I wouldn't mind sharing that story with you but it's very long."

"How about you tell me in two days."

"Sure thing."

Mei smiled and kissed him on the cheek then left the room.

A few hours later Chojuro went home when he got there he was calm and he soon saw Ameyuri holding her swords in her hands.

"Oh, Chojuro you're back early."

"Oh, Lady Mizukage was talking to me."

Ameyuri blinked and Chojuro continued.

"Um Ame-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What all happened when I first came here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like How did I come along?"

"That story will take me five hours to share."

"That's fine."

"Well if you're okay with it I'll tell you."

They went inside then had a night of memories together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Chojuro went to his father, Fuguki who was the head of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist village. Chojuro wanted to hear his father's side of the story then he looked at his father.

"Father are you busy?"

"No, what is it?"

"I was wondering what was life like before I came along?"

There was silence in the room then Fuguki looked out of the window. "Hold on a second, Chojuro I have to make sure of something."

"Make sure of what?"

Chojuro saw his father get a telescope from his desk and looked out of the window then he turned around to sit back in his chair.

"Is everything alright, Dad?"

"Yes I was making sure your sister was sleeping."

"Um Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Today is Sunday this is the day Ameyuri would sleep for a good 26 hours and goes back to training."

"I forgot about that I was wondering why everything was quiet on Sunday's. Well to answer your first question your sister scared with a question when she was only 4."

"How is that scary?"

"Chojuro before you came along Ameyuri was something. I don't what kind of thing she was but I know for sure that it wasn't sweet."

"So what happened?"

Fuguki lowered his head.

"I can still see her face when she asked me."

"What face was it?"

"You the blank expression she would have if she didn't get something?"

"Yes."

"That one."

FLASHBACK

8 year old Ameyuri was in the living room looking at a book. The book she was looking at was about a brother and sister. In the story the older brother was very protective and loving to his little sister. He was protective to the point he appear in a blink of an eye every time someone came near his little sister he would beat them senseless then after a while of reading that book Ameyuri put the book down and she went to her father.

She found him in his office then he looked down and saw her.

"Ameyuri is something wrong?"

"May I pretty please have a little brother?"

Fuguki picked her up and sat her on his desk.

"Ameyuri what did you say?"

"May I have a little brother?"

Fuguki carried her and took her to the hospital. When they got there they were there for two hours. The doctor went to Fuguki and had an eye brow raised.

"Mr. Fuguki, there's nothing wrong with your daughter, why did you even bring her here?"

"You don't understand Ameyuri isn't like she looks. Don't be fooled by her cuteness deep inside that little thing is a hell spawn."

The doctor just looked at him.

"Mr. Fuguki?"

"Yes?"

"You do know that she is sitting right there and heard you."

Fuguki paused then turn to looked at the bed that Ameyuri was sitting on and was looking at him with a blank expression.

"Mr. Fuguki maybe your daughter just wants a friend or at least someone to play with."

With that Fuguki and Ameyuri left to a ninja academy. Ameyuri just looked at him clearly upset.

"Was asking for a little brother too much for you?"

"We'll see how this turns out first."

A month later the seven swordsmen mansion had been quiet but Fuguki was sure that maybe Ameyuri could use a playmate. He went to an orphanage but soon stopped to see that there was a little boy with light blue hair and he looked to be about toddler then Fuguki picked him up.

"You'll be perfect."

He took the boy home with him. When he got there he put the boy in Ameyuri's room on the bed. He left the room to go back to his office to do paperwork.

Ameyuri was upset she really hated the academy but when she got to the mansion she went straight to her room. When she got there she froze when she saw a lump on her bed. She climbed on the bed and pulled the blanket off to see a little boy sleeping.

Ameyuri just stared at the child then grabbed the blanket and wrapped the boy into it then hugged him close to her.

The next day the boy woke up and he looked up and found himself being hugged by a girl that was sleeping. The boy was just looking at her then he saw her open her eyes and she looked at him. The boy blushed and Ameyuri brought him closer and hugged him. The boy didn't try to get away from here he was happy to be being held gently. After a while they both saw Fuguki coming into the room.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. Ameyuri this will be your little brother, Chojuro."

Chojuro looked at Ameyuri who looked at him and smiled.

FLASHBACK

Chojuro smiled.

"Since then Ameyuri has always been the sister a guy like would want."

"Were you that curious about how you came along?"

"Yes sir."

With that Chojuro left to room and went to the living room only to see a sleeping Ameyuri in there on the couch. Chojuro went to her and kissed her on the cheek then left but stopped when he felt something grab his sleeve and he looked to see that Ameyuri was looking up at him. He went to her and sat next to her.

"Here Ameyuri lay on my lap."

Ameyuri put her head on his lap then he began to rub it.

"Chojuro not to worry you I love the head rub but you should be heading to work right now."

Chojuro looked at the time and panicked but he ran out of there.

When he got to the Mizukage tower he went to one of the tea rooms and Mei was looked behind her and smiled when she saw him. Chojuro came in and sat next to her then Mei smiled.

"Chojuro when you first came to your home what happened? I bet in the start Ameyuri dressed you as a girl."

"Um no she didn't more like before I got used to anything I was too scared to go anywhere in the mansion alone. Another way to put it I followed Ameyuri everywhere she went well except the bathroom."

"Will you tell me what happened in your childhood that happened between you two?"

"Sounds like you want to hear all the cute and funny moments of my life. Alright then that shouldn't be too hard."


	3. Chapter 3

Chojuro and Mei were in the tearoom together then Chojuro smiled as he remembered something from his early childhood.

"I remember one story that happened for sure that my father would laugh at me about. It was when I didn't know how Ameyuri slept."

"What happened?"

"Well when she sleeps she doesn't move from the position she is in so for a toddler to see something like that for a few hours they would think that person died."

Mei's eyes widened.

"You thought she died?"

"How was I supposed to know I mean after all she was sleeping but she doesn't move."

FLASHBACK

Chojuro was walking through the mansion but then he stopped to look for Ameyuri then Fuguki saw him.

"Chojuro is something wrong?"

"I can't find her."

'Oh Ameyuri, she's in the room that has only one couch in it."

Chojuro went to look for that room but then he soon found it and went inside to see a sleeping Ameyuri on the couch.

"She's sleeping I'll come back later."

He left the room to find something else to do.

3 HOURS LATER

Chojuro came back to the room to see Ameyuri in the same place sleeping then he went to her to check on her. After a few minutes he began to sniffle and laid next to her with his head on her shoulder. He stayed like that for an hour. Fuguki came into the room and saw them he frowned when he heard Chojuro sniffling then went to him.

"Chojuro what's wrong?"

The boy looked at him with tears streaming down his face.

"She's dead."

"Um Chojuro you do realize that Ameyuri is a deep sleeper. I'm surprised that she didn't wake up from feeling you crying her."

"So she's…..alive then?"

"Yes oh look she's waking up right now."

Chojuro looked at her. Ameyuri sat up and stretched but then stopped to look at him.

"Chojuro is something wrong?"

He hugged her tightly.

"Ame-chan you scared me."

Ameyuri guessed in her mind what happened then she looked at Chojuro.

"Don't worry it's okay I'm fine come on let's get you something to snack on."

FLASHBCK END

Mei giggled.

"That's so cute. When was the first time you followed Ameyuri everywhere?"

"I asked her and she told me that I followed her as soon we first meet."

FLASHBACK

Ameyuri was in the kitchen and looked behind her to see Chojuro looking up at her.

"Oh I didn't even know you were there."

He just stared then Ameyuri continued to make something for them both to eat. After that she walked everywhere in the mansion being followed by him.

This pattern had went on for about a good ten years. Wherever Ameyuri went or tried to sneak off to Chojuro somehow found out and followed her. Not to mention it was to the point that if she just went up the stairs he would toss a helmet to her and she would just stare at it.

Another time she was in the kitchen to get something to drink but turned her head to see Chojuro coming and he put a helmet on her.

"Chojuro why do I have to wear a helmet in the kitchen?"

After that he gave her a glass of cold water then he left.

FLASHBACK END

Mei just stared at a wall trying her best not to laugh. Chojuro was happy that he could share these stories but the next story he was shocked about was the question that came with it.

"Chojuro did Ameyuri ever get angry with you for anything, or did you two ever get into any sibling fights?"

"We did but it was a good thing my father was there because I was running for my life."

"What made Ameyuri mad?"

"Well me and another member of the seven swordsmen were making fun of her you know for being the only female."

He paused.

"I have never been afraid in my like that before."

FLASHBACK

Chojuro and Kushimaru were talking together in a room.

"Chojuro I don't know how you do it but Ameyuri is such a blood thirsty person."

"Well she is my sister."

"True but maybe we could give you a break to be a real man."

With Ameyuri she was walking by and she heard every word but kept going. She went to a tree that she planted herself. She cuddled up into the tree and closed her eyes to sleep.

With Chojuro and Kushimaru they got an ax and were outside to get some firewood for the fireplace since it was the winter time. As they were getting some Kushimaru went to a tree that had apples in it then looked back at Chojuro.

"Chojuro gather all those apples we have to take them inside."

Chojuro nodded and climbed up the tree and began to pick all the apples. When he was done he came back down and Kushimaru began to cut the tree down. After cutting the tree down they went back to the mansion taking the chopped up wood with them,

Ameyuri on the other hand was in her room but she was in deep thought. She stood up and went to go outside but when she got out there she froze when she saw that the tree she was sitting under before was gone. She couldn't believe it and then she began to run around the part where it was at to look for any remains of it but saw nothing. She ran back to her room and locked herself in it.

Later that evening Chojuro was looking for Ameyuri but then came to her room and knocked on it.

"Hey Ameyuri I got a basket full of apples."

The door opened and Chojuro's smile dropped into a look of fear. Ameyuri was looking at him with an angry glare in her eyes.

"Where did you get those apples?"

"I picked them off a tree that was in the back yard of the mansion then Kushimaru chopped the tree up, why?"

"How many apples did you pick?"

Chojuro thought about it.

"I think I picked 54."

Ameyuri went back into her room then called out from her room.

"Chojuro you won't be living to be 54 nor will you see the next light of day!"

Chojuro ran for it and she chased him with a machine gun in her hands firing at him. Chojuro was screaming crying out for help and Kushimaru was wondering what was going on. He soon got his answer when he saw Chojuro running trying to keep his head covered.

"Kushimaru run for it."

They both ran for their lives as a psychopathic Ameyuri chased after them telling them she was going to kill them in the most scary way possible. Fuguki was in his office but then he began to hear crashing and people screaming. He sighed then left to go see what was going on.

He saw Chojuro and Kushimaru running to him and they both hid behind him. Fuguki saw and angry fuming Ameyuri but his expression didn't change then he looked at the two guys.

"What happened?"

Kushimaru looked at him.

"Boss all me and Chojuro did was chop an apple tree done and brought all the apples back then she attacked us."

"I would have done the same thing to you both if you did something like that to me. That was more than just a simple apple tree."

Chojuro looked at him.

"What was it?"

"It was a grave."

After that being said Ameyuri left to go back to her room and cried herself to sleep.

FLASHBACK END

Mei looked at Chojuro with sad eyes.

"Did you go back to her?"

"Not for a week but then as time went on she became scary enough that I wouldn't dare to do a thing. My father did mention that before me Ameyuri had an older brother but he was a playful person. Sadly one day Ameyuri got so sick and the doctors refused to help someone that was a member of the Same clan. Her brother became outraged and forced them to save her afterwards he was taken away and was never heard from again."

"That's horrible."

"I wonder what he was like though maybe that's why Ameyuri changed so much."


End file.
